Ce foutu ange
by dreamaker68
Summary: Bobby est mort, comme tous les autres, sauf Sam. Il aurait grand besoin de Castiel, ce foutu ange.OS


Ellen était morte, Jo était morte, leur père et leur mère étaient morts, même Ash était mort ! Et Sammy, lui était mort plusieurs fois, certes, il était toujours revenu mais changé, différent, à moitié fou.

Tout s'écroulait autour de Dean, toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimés ou juste appréciés étaient désormais mortes, et maintenant Bobby aussi …

Bobby était mort. Leur second père, sa dernière dernière attache avant Sammy, Bobby …

Sam était comme le dernier fil qui le retenait, qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Mais voilà, Sam était fragile. Le fil était déjà usé, si Sam lâchait Dean tomberait.

Bobby était mort, une semaines auparavant. Et depuis Dean buvait, ne dormait presque plus, devenait aigri et empli de colère et d'un esprit de vengeance redoutable, il menaçait d'exploser.

Il aurait eut besoins de quelqu'un pour l'aider, pour le retenir. Il aurait eut besoins d'un autre fil, plus fort que Sam...

 _Cas_

Ce nom lui était venu tout de suite à l'esprit.

Dean était dans son lit dans une vieille maison abandonnée que son frère et lui avait trouvé. Le matelas lui faisait mal au dos. Il se mit en position assise, la couverture encore sur ses jambes, son T-shirt froissé et humide. Il posa sa main sur son visage essuyant la sueur sur son front, essayant ainsi ses malheurs du revers de la main. Mais rien n'y fit. Tout était encore là. Tout.

 _Cas_

Encore ce foutu nom

 _Cas_

Non ! Castiel n'était plus là, il avait disparut rongé de l'intérieur par les Lévithans.

 _Cas_

Stop ! Plus ce nom. Il se tapa la tête avec sa main voulant faire sortir cette mélodie incessante de sa tête. En vain …

 _Cas_

Une larme coula sur sa joue, une seule. Mais elle en disait long, toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdu qui lui manquait tant et Castiel, tout se retrouvait dans cette larme. Dean jeta un regard vers son frère endormit sur le sol à côté du lit – ils avaient joué à « pierre, papier, ciseau » pour savoir qui allait pouvoir dormir sur le lit, Sam avait perdu – il voulait s'assurer que Sam n'avait pas la larme – c'était lui le grand frère ! Mais Sam dormait paisible.

Dean voulut sourire en voyant son frère comme cela emmitouflé dans sa couverture comme quand il était petit, mais il ne réussit pas. Il n'avait pas sourit une seule fois depuis la mort de Bobby. Il ne pouvait plus sourire, et puis à quoi bon ? A quoi cela lui servirait-il ?

La larme continua son chemin sur le visage de Dean, traçant une ligne humide zigzaguant près de son nez de sa bouche. Dean l'essuya de deux doigts l'index et le majeur.

 _Cas_

Dean regarda sa main, ce geste qu'il avait fait, ce même geste que _lui_ , deux doigts l'index et le majeur. Il serra le poing et ferma les yeux rageur.

 _Cas_

Cet foutu ange, qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie ou plutôt dans sa mort.

 _Cas_

Cet foutu ange, qui l'avait sauvé de l'Enfer.

 _Cas_

Cet foutu ange, dont Dean était rapidement devenu proche. D'abord tel un ami, puis comme un meilleur ami, et enfin comme … Non, puis rien .Dean ne préférait pas y penser et puis de toute façon Castiel n'était plus là, tout comme les autres. Pourquoi diable tout ses proches devait-il mourir les uns après les autres ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçut l'Impala garer devant. Il détourna le regard, triste. Triste car il savait que sous le plancher côté conducteur, dans une cachette dont même Sam ignorait l'existence se trouvait l'impair de Castiel. Ce foutu ange …

Dean se réveilla en pleine nuit, comme tous les soirs depuis la mort de Bobby. Cela faisait neuf semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormit une nuit entière.

 _Cas_

Encore se prénom. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Comme tous les soirs et comme tous les soirs il regarda par la fenêtre l'Impala. Son regard transperçant la carrosserie pour se poser sur le trench coat de Castiel. Ce foutu ange …

Mais ce soir là, Dean ne détourna pas le regard. Il se leva brusquement faisant voler les couvertures , veillant à ne pas réveiller Sam. Il sortit rapidement de la maison et se dirigea vers l'Impala. Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur, se baissa et tâtonna le sol devant les pédales pour trouver le petit creux. Sans lumière cela lui prit un certain temps. Une fois trouver il passait ses doigts dedans et tira d'un coup sec, soulevant le plancher. Il était là, l'impair beige de Castiel toujours à sa place. Dean le saisit rapidement et le serra dans ses mains. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis qu'il l'avait déposer pour la première fois dans cette cachette. Mais cette nuit il avait ressentit un fort besoin de le tenir entre ses mains, au moins quelques secondes.

 _Cas_

Ce foutu ange était le fil qui lui manquait pour revivre réellement. Pour le moment il se contentait de tenir le coup se raccrochant à Sam. Il serra l'impair contre lui et enfoui son nez dedans. L'odeur de Castiel y était encore, certes très légère mais Dean pouvait tout de même la sentir. Son cœur se resserra, un profond désespoir l'envahit.

Il se sentit honteux d'avoir besoin des autres ainsi. Ne pouvait-il pas être son propre fil ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, car personne ne le pouvait même les plus courageux et les plus forts. Il avait besoins quelqu'un il avait besoins de …

 _Cas_

Dans un soupir il eut une idée, il se mit à genou, par terre le trench coat dans ses mains, la tête vers le ciel étoilé, les yeux fermer, dans un dernier élan d'espoir.

 _Cas, s'il-te-plais revient moi, je n'y arrive pas sans toi, toutes autres personnes son mortes sauf Sammy. Je t'en supplie Cas … revient j'ai besoins de toi._

Rien.

Pas un bruit.

Le calme complet.

Ce foutu ange était mort, à quoi bon le prié de revenir, il était mort.

Castiel était mort. Comme les autres.

Dans un accès de colère, plus contre lui même que contre Castiel, il jeta l'impair au sol dans la terre encore humide de la pluie de la veille. Il le frappa.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Quatre fois.

Il ne s'arrêtait pas de le frapper.

-Pourquoi

-N'est

-Tu

-Plus

-Là

-Foutu

-Ange

-CASTIEL !

Son poing martelant le manteau au rythme de ses paroles. Après avoir prononcé le nom de l'ange, Dean se releva et laissa l'impair au sol

- _Hé ?!_

Dean se stoppa net. Non ?! Cette voix

 _Cas_

Il regarda autour de lui, le cherchant du regard.

- _Ne cherche pas, je ne suis pas là._

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent. Il comprit que la voix de l'ange était dans sa tête.

- _Garde mon impair._

Quoi ? Que ce que c'était encore que cet histoire, Cas, qu'il croyait mort, revenait presque à la vie pour un impair ?! Dean crut presque à une mauvaise blague mais il était sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix de Castiel dans sa tête, il la reconnaissait et il était sûr de ne pas rêver.

Une question le tracassait. Pourquoi devoir garder ce vieux manteau désormais plein de terre ? Castiel lui répondit comme si il avait entendu la question intérieure de Dean – ce qui avait certainement dû être le cas.

- _Garde le ! J'en aurais besoins, je vais bientôt revenir. Je te le promet !_

Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrit encore plus grands son cœur se relâcha tout comme ses muscles, il respirait le bonheur. Castiel reviendrait, il l'avait promit et pour une fois Dean était sûr que Castiel ne le trahirait pas et qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

Alors ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire d'un pureté incomparable, un sourire de pur bonheur. Son premier sourire depuis la mort de Bobby il y avait plus de deux mois.

Il fit alors demi-tour, ramassa l'impair beige et le remit à sa place, tel quel, dans sa cachette sous plancher de la voiture. Il resterai là jusqu'au retour de Cas, Dean avait hâte de le revoir sur les épaule de Castiel.

Ce foutu ange.

Son foutu ange


End file.
